Retrouvailles
by Marjo76
Summary: Merlin part s'entrainer pour le combat contre Morgana et tenter d'enfouir ses sentiments pour son Prince. Après trois ans, il revient et sa vie va rapidement changée... Two-shot, Arthur/Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ^^

Voilà, je me lance dans du Arthur/Merlin. Ceci est donc ma toute première fic sur ce couple, j'aurais donc besoin de vos impression. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette première partie de ce Two-Shot. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira donc !

Dites-moi ce que vous en aurez pensé, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Merlin avançait lentement dans la forêt. Il avait décidé de partir seul, renforcé ses pouvoirs. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme s'il était réellement important pour Arthur. Lorsque le brun l'avait vu embrasser Gwen, il avait ressenti une horrible douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Ses yeux étaient devenus presque vides et son teint pâle. Il avait alors pris la décision de partir. En ayant assez de marcher, il s'arrêta et s'exclama en langue de dragonnier :

-_Grand Dragon, viens à moi !_

Le dragon arriva quelques minutes après. Il se posa et dit :

-_Que me veux-tu, jeune Sorcier ?_

_-Pourriez-vous m'amener jusqu'au lac d'Avalon, s'il vous plait ?_

_-Pourquoi cela ?_

_-J'ai besoin d'aller renforcer mes pouvoirs... j'ai besoin de m'éloigner... j'ai besoin... de... m'en aller, je ne supporte plus de rester là-bas... mais je promets de revenir, lorsque je serais devenu suffisamment puissant pour cela._

_-Bien et veux-tu toujours combattre Morgana ?_

_-Oui, mais quand je serais assez puissant, pas avant..._

_-Bien, alors, monte sur mon dos._

Le jeune brun prit place sur son dos et regarda une dernière fois en arrière, un air mélancolique mais déterminé sur le visage. Le dragon partit à vive allure et en un instant ils se retrouvèrent au lac où Freya est morte mais reste tout de même plus ou moins vivante. Merlin descendit et remercia le dragon.

Après trois ans à s'entrainer sans relâche, Merlin avait accru son pouvoir avec acharnement et dévotion. Il s'apprêta donc, se sentant plus confiant qu'avant et ayant plus ou moins enfouit ses sentiments, en faisant fi. Il sourit en pensant à ses amis qu'il allait enfin revoir. Il appela le grand Dragon et une fois qu'il fut arrivé, monta sur son dos. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'endroit de la forêt où ils avaient l'habitude de se rencontrer. Le brun le remercia une nouvelle fois et continua à pieds, se rendant au château.

Lorsqu'il arriva, beaucoup de gens se tournèrent vers lui, d'un air pour le moins surpris, cela faisait tout de même trois ans qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Il mit alors sa capuche et continua sa route. Quand il arriva devant les portes du château, il se retrouva, comme à son arrivée précédente à Camelot, devant la cible d'Arthur qui souhaitait qu'il se pousse. Il le lui fit bien sentir en lui hurlant :

-Mais pousse-toi, voyons, tu ne vois donc pas que j'essaie de tirer sur cette cible ?

-Oh mais bien sûr, Sir, je vais me pousser, mais dites-moi, je ne suis parti qu'un moment et c'est comme cela que je suis accueilli ? Je vais finir par croire que je ne vous ai pas manqué...

Sur cette phrase, il baissa sa capuche et son sourire s'agrandit sous le regard écarquillé de son roi... oui, car entre temps, celui-ci était devenu roi, après que son père ait lâché son dernier souffle. Arthur laissa tomber sa lance courte et s'approcha lentement de son ancien serviteur, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Lorsqu'il arriva devant lui, il tenta de lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais, fut aussi vite repousser par Merlin. Il s'en retrouva surpris. Il lui toucha le visage, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, puis lui fit une accolade joyeusement. Le brun y répondit le coeur battant la chamade et lui dit :

-Je vais vous laisser à vos occupations, Sir et je vais aller rejoindre Gaius qui doit se faire un sang d'encre quant à ma disparition.

-Tout d'abord, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es parti... aussi longtemps.

-Pour me perfectionner, mais il n'y a que Gaius qui puisse réellement comprendre, ce que je veux dire.

-Te perfectionner ? En quoi, tu n'es bon à rien, s'exclama Arthur en plaisantant.

-Avez-vous accepter la Magie à Camelot ? Demanda Merlin en ignorant son ancien maitre.

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

Merlin prononça quelques paroles magiques et un saut d'eau tomba sur la tête du blond, faisant rire le brun. Le roi lui envoya un regard noir et s'enquit :

-C'est toi qui as fait cela, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien évidemment...

-Tu es donc un magicien toi aussi ?

-Hum... c'est ce qu'il paraît...

-Et c'est à cela que tu as passé tes trois ans ? A t'entrainer à faire de la Magie ?

-Et bien, oui et non. Je suis né ainsi et je n'ai fait que me perfectionner dans cet art.

-Tu... tu as toujours été Sorcier ? S'étonna le roi.

-Oui, je l'ai toujours été.

-Comment se fait-il, alors, que je ne l'ait jamais su ? Après tout, tu ne sais pas garder un secret...

-J'ai souvent utilisé mes pouvoirs pour vous sauver, mais vous ne vous en n'êtes jamais rendu com...

-Merlin ! C'est bien toi ?

-Lancelot ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais parfaitement bien, mon ami et toi ?

-De même, alors, qu'as-tu fait durant ces trois longues années d'absence ?

-Je me suis perfectionné...

-La Magie...

-Et oui, tu as visé juste, sourit le brun.

-Alors lui le savait et pas moi ? S'insurgea le roi.

-Excusez-moi, mon roi, mais je ne lui ai rien dit, il l'a découvert de lui-même, alors que je lançais un sort à sa lance pour qu'il puisse tuer le Griffon.

-Alors pourquoi moi, je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte ?

-Vous êtes un crétin royal, voyons !

-Imbécile, fit le blond, réellement vexé et jaloux.

-Mais ne soyez pas tant vexé, si je suis revenu, c'est pour mettre fin aux agissements de Morgana, s'exclama sérieusement le jeune homme, et aussi pour remplir mon destin qui est de vous protéger, mon roi.

-Toi ? Me protéger, tu n'es même pas capable de te protéger tout seul !

-Détrompez-vous, Sir, répliqua Lancelot, il vous a sauvé à chacune de vos missions lorsqu'il était près de vous. Un exemple plus que flagrant étant le jour où Morgause est morte.

-Comment cela ?

-Il avait prévu de partir chercher la Coupe de Vie pour la vider, mais il y avait beaucoup d'immortels se jour-là, vous en souvenez-vous ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous nous sommes même demandé comment avions-nous pu les tuer malgré leur condition.

-La réponse est devant vous ! Merlin avait une épée qui a réussi à les tuer puis il a pris la Coupe mais Morgause est arrivée et a tenté de l'empêcher de la prendre. Gaius est alors arrivé et a lancé un sortilège à Morgause pour la dégager, elle a voulu répliquer mais Merlin l'a envoyée sur un poteau et elle s'est évanouie, puis... il a vidé la Coupe, cela a fait que les immortels sont morts et Morgana est arrivée, alors que Morgause, elle aussi, est morte. Puis... le lendemain, ce sacripant est parti, sans nous laisser de nouvelles, sans nous dire sa destination, sans rien !

-Hum... j'avais besoin de... réfléchir à certaines choses, d'autres, je n'arrivais pas à les supporter et j'avais besoin aussi de me perfectionner en Magie.

-Mais Merlin, mon ami, tu étais déjà si puissant !

-Mais à présent je le suis encore davantage et j'ai pu réfléchir... en paix, sourit le brun.

-Réfléchir à quoi, Merlin ? S'enquit Arthur, curieux.

-A l'avenir, à moi, à la Magie, à Morgana, à vous Arthur, à Gwen, à mes amis, au grand Dragon, aux différentes missions que nous avons faites ensemble, à tout, en somme...

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-J'en avais besoin, plus que tout, pour oublier... pour me reconstruire et pour me renforcer...

-Je comprends, mais trois ans, quand même ! S'exclama Arthur, comme énervé.

-Oui, mais j'en avais besoin, comme je l'ai dit...

-Et bien, bienvenu parmi tes pairs, mon ami ! S'écria bien fort Lancelot.

-Merci, sourit Merlin.

-Oui... bienvenu parmi nous, Merlin, reprit Arthur.

-Merci, mon roi... lui répondit le brun, se tournant vers lui et lui souriant presque tristement.

Il partit ensuite en direction de la maison de Gaius et le vit chercher quelques potions, ne l'ayant vraisemblablement pas vu entrer. Il se gratta la gorge et le vieil homme tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il sursauta et murmura :

-Merlin...

-En chair et en os !

-Mais, je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais !

-Non, je suis parti réfléchir et m'entrainer, soupira Merlin, de devoir raconter encore une fois ce qui lui est passé par la tête en partant.

-Pour l'entrainement je me doute que trois ans sont largement bénéfiques mais la réflexion, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à tant réfléchir ?

-« les deux faces d'une même pièce... »

-Alors, tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous l'aviez compris, quand ?

-Lorsque tu es arrivé et que tu te plaisais à travailler pour lui, tout en faisant semblant de râler...

-Depuis le début, en somme...

-Exact, bon, ne reste pas là, monte tes affaires dans ta chambre !

Merlin partit alors dans son ancienne chambre. Elle était restée pareille à quand il est parti. Le lit était à demi fait, les vêtements qu'il n'avait pas emportés trainer de-ci, de-là... Il se pencha pour soulever le morceau de sol qui recouvrait son livre et l'en sorti. Il le caressa de ses longs doigts fins d'un air purement mélancolique et le reposa sur son étagère. Il redescendit en laissa son sac à même le sol. Le brun sortit de chez Gaius et regarda l'entrainement des chevaliers et d'Arthur. Ce dernier lui avait tant manqué ! Il se secoua la tête, il ne devait plus penser à cela, maintenant que le blond était roi, il devait s'être marier à Gwen... celle qu'il aime. Cette pensée lui serra le coeur et ses yeux se firent vides. Gwaine qui passait par là, s'exclama :

-Et bien mon ami, tu as l'air... vide, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver, toi qui est si extravagant à l'accoutumée ?

-Rien de grave, un petit chagrin d'amour sans importance, sourit-il faussement.

-A ce point ? S'étonna Gwaine.

-Pire...

-Et qui est l'heureuse élue t'ayant brisé le coeur ?

-Une personne qui n'était pas faite pour moi mais avec qui je partage un lien magique « les deux faces d'une même pièce... » répéta-t-il.

-Arthur ? Tu veux parler du roi ?

-Bien deviné, comment as-tu fait ?

-Lien magique et c'est le seul avec qui tu passais tant de temps pour le protéger... alors tu l'aimes ?

-Oui... mais lui aime Gwen, alors je me suis imposé durant ces trois années de l'oublier et finalement, j'avais réussi, jusqu'à ce que je le revois, là, je sais que j'ai échoué lamentablement... mais bon, je reviens pour vaincre Morgana et je repartirai vivre, là où j'étais jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

-Et tu vas finir par me dire où c'est, ou bien... ?

-Ou bien, rit-il.

-Ah, et pour ton information, Arthur et Gwen ne sont pas ensemble... Gwen est mariée à Lancelot, depuis un an et demi déjà et elle est enceinte de quelques mois.

-Comment cela ?

-Arthur a été désemparé quand il a découvert que tu étais parti, il ne mangeait presque plus, ne dormait pas plus et rien n'arrivait à lui remonter le moral. Gwen s'est vite tournée vers celui qu'elle aimait lorsque notre roi lui a avoué ne plus l'aimer depuis un moment. Elle lui a souri et est partie en l'embrassant sur la joue. Voilà, tu sais toute l'histoire...

-C'est... c'est vrai ?

-Oui c'est vrai, mais il n'était pas sensé te le dire, fit une voix froide, reconnaissable entre toutes pour Merlin.

-Désolé, Sir, répondit ironiquement Gwaine.

-Je voudrais te parler Merlin, dit Arthur.

-Je vous écoute...

-En privé, ajouta le roi.

-Bien, alors à bientôt Gwaine, cela fait plaisir de te revoir !

Après ces entrefaites, Arthur et Merlin partirent. Le brun les conduisit au point de rendez-vous qu'il avait avec le grand Dragon, de cette façon, ils pourraient être réellement tranquilles. Il se tourna ensuite vers son roi et lui demanda :

-Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

-Je voudrais déjà savoir pour quelle raison vous en êtes venus, toi et Gwaine à parler de moi...

-Et bien, je lui ai avoué la raison de mon départ et il m'a raconté ce qu'il était advenu de vous pendant ce temps..., répondit Merlin, en évitant de regarder le blond dans les yeux.

-Regarde-moi lorsque tu me parles ! Et dis-moi la vérité, ce sera plus convainquant ! Ordonna Arthur.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir dit à Gwaine ? Ne fais-tu donc confiance à tout le monde, sauf à moi ? S'enquit le blond, la voix triste.

-Je vous fais confiance, là n'est pas le problème, Sir...

-Alors, quel est-il ? Hurla le jeune homme en plaquant Merlin contre un arbre et en appuyant de tout son poids sur lui.

-Je vous en conjure, lâchez-moi... murmura Merlin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sinon je risque de faire quelque chose que je regretterai et que vous me ferez regretter...

-Si tu parles de me lancer un sort...

-Non, ce n'est pas cela, répondit Merlin, la voix hachée, j'ai tellement envie de...

-De quoi ? Chuchota le blond.

-De vous embrasshummm...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres royales étaient déjà sur les siennes, le faisant gémir de plaisir. La langue d'Arthur vint quémander l'entrée de la bouche du brun, qui la lui accorda. Leur langue dansèrent l'une contre l'autre alors que Merlin nouait ses bras autour des épaules de son roi. Ce dernier pressa encore plus son corps contre celui du brun qui n'en gémit que davantage. Cependant, ils durent s'arrêter par manque d'air et Arthur posa son front contre celui de Merlin. Celui-ci reprit ses esprits et murmura doucement :

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

-Cela fait une éternité que j'en ai envie mais que je n'ai pu le faire... alors, maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi vous en êtes venus à parler de moi ?

-J'ai dit à Gwaine que j'avais besoin de réfléchir aux sentiments que j'avais pour vous... ah... s'exclama-t-il soudain, en sentant un genou d'Arthur se frotter à sa virilité. Et ensuite, je lui ai dit, que... hum... que je lui ai fait remarqué que vous... hn... vous aimiez Gwen... ah... et il m'a ensuite raconté ce que vous avez... oh... entendu... mais arrêtez bon sang...

-Non, tu es bien trop excitant, aussi rouge, poussant des gémissements, la virilité bien réveillée... pour moi... les yeux emplis de désir, les paroles hachées, et le fait que tu aies des sentiments pour moi... je ne peux résister à cela... sens-tu le désir que j'ai pour toi ?

-Oh que... hum... oui !

-Alors tu dois comprendre pourquoi je ne pouvais être avec Genièvre ?

-Je... je pense que... ah... oui...

-Tu es tellement dur Merlin, cela me donne une délicieuse sensation...

Sur cela, il baissa le pantalon du brun et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il regarda dans les yeux le magicien et lui sourit sadiquement. Il commença ensuite à lécher le gland doucement, arrachant ainsi des gémissements de pur plaisir à Merlin. Puis, il suçota autour et après quelques minutes de ce traitement, il enfourna la verge dans sa bouche et y fit de lents mouvements de vas et vient. Lorsqu'il sentit que le brun était près de l'extase, il se stoppa, sous les grognements de protestation de son brun. Il remonta pour l'embrasse, seulement, au moment où il allait le faire, il sentit un petit courant d'air. Le blond tourna la tête et fut surpris de se retrouver dans sa chambre. Il sourit au sorcier et l'amena à son lit. Il l'embrassa tendrement et finit de le déshabiller tout en faisant de même avec lui.

Quand ils furent nus, le blond poussa le brun sur son lit et se mit entre ses cuisses. Il le caressa partout, tout en l'embrassant et Merlin lui plantait ses ongles dans le dos, à cause des vagues de plaisir qu'il ressentait. Finalement, Arthur fit lécher trois de ses doigts à Merlin qui les suça lentement et sensuellement puis lorsqu'ils furent bien humides, le blond les dirigea vers l'intimité de son brun. Il en fit pénétrer un premier pendant qu'il descendait progressivement vers la hampe tendue et prit en bouche celle-ci en faisant des allers et venues dans l'intimité du magicien. Il réitéra le mouvement deux autres fois et quand Merlin fut prêt et donna le signal à Arthur, celui-ci enleva ses doigts, remonta vers lui pour l'embrasser et fit entrer sa virilité plus que dure lentement en Merlin qui grimaçait sous la douleur.

Dès qu'il fut entré jusqu'à la garde, il se stoppa et attendit que le brun s'habitue à sa présence, ce qui vint rapidement. Merlin donna un premier coup de rein qui en entraina beaucoup d'autres, donnés par Arthur qui s'enfonçait et ressortait vivement de Merlin. Les jeunes hommes hurlaient leur plaisir car Arthur n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver le point si sensible en Merlin. Bientôt, celui-ci se cambra violemment et dans un cri qui ressemblait fort bien au prénom du roi, il éjacula. Sentant les chairs se refermées autour de sa hampe pour ensuite convulsées, Arthur ne tarda pas à faire de même dans un long grognement.

Le blond s'affaissa sur le brun et l'embrassa une fois encore. Il se retira ensuite et se coucha aux côtés de Merlin en prenant celui-ci dans ses bras, posant sa tête brune sur son torse. Finalement, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, Arthur murmura :

-Tu m'as manqué, Merlin.

-Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et s'endormir d'un lourd sommeil alors qu'il n'était même pas seize heures.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, dites-moi si cela vous a plu ^^. A bientôt et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! **

**Je publierai la seconde partie la semaine prochaine...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! ^^

Voilà la deuxième et dernière partie de ce Two-Shot. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! =)

C'est la partie surtout aventure, mais avec un peu de romance à la fin.

Bonne année à tous, et bonne santé ! ^^ Merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors que son roi dormait encore, Merlin se leva. Il s'étira légèrement pour ne pas réveiller son aimé et quitta la chaleur du lit. Il se vêtit vivement, regarda quelques instants son amour, prit un parchemin et une plume et lui écrit un petit mot dans lequel il lui disait qu'il partait combattre Morgana et qu'il ne reviendrait que lorsqu'elle ne pourrait plus nuire au blond. Il déposa un léger baiser chaste sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Arthur, déposa le papier sur son oreiller demeurait vide de sa présence et s'éclipsa discrètement du château.

Arrivé en dehors du château, il alla dans la forêt, fit appel au Grand Dragon et patienta jusqu'à son arrivée en regardant vers le château de Camelot où il savait que son beau blond n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller ou qui était déjà réveillé et devait s'inquiéter de sa disparition soudaine. Lorsque le Grand Dragon arriva, il se tourna lentement vers lui avec un air songeur et lointain sur la figure. Le Dragon lui demanda tout d'un coup :

-_Compte-tu faire appel à moi tous les jours ? Car à force, le chemin est assez épuisant, Jeune Sorcier..._

-_Désolé, je voulais simplement que vous veniez pour pouvoir m'emmener chez Morgana, qui vit en ce moment même dans une grotte perdue dans les montagnes, près d'Ealdor._

-_Et bien, monte, si c'est pour cette raison, _répondit le Dragon,_ je me doute que tes intentions sont louables, tu dois vouloir protéger ta famille, mais n'oublie pas, Jeune Sorcier, tes pouvoirs ont leurs limites, tu es tout de même humain, ton corps ne peut tout supporter. Tu dois donc faire bien attention à toi._

-_Je le sais parfaitement et je serais prudent. Après tout, Arthur va être inquiet quant à mon expédition solitaire et je ne voudrais pas qu'il souffre de ma perte, alors je veux revenir coûte que coûte_, sourit le brun, un air déterminé peint sur le visage.

-_Bien, alors monte, Jeune Sorcier..._

Le jeune homme brun aux yeux clairs monta sur le dos du Grand Dragon et s'agrippa pour le voyage. Le brun savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps alors il réfléchit à sa technique offensive et défensive pour contrer la Sorcière, anciennement son amie. Il se perdit une seconde dans ses pensées le ramenant dans le passé et lorsqu'il ne sentit plus le vent lui fouetter le visage, il sortit de celles-ci. Il descendit du Dragon et le remercia.

Alors que le Grand Dragon lui disait de faire bien attention, le jeune homme le salua et chacun partit de son côté. Pendant que le Dragon s'envolait dans le sens inverse à lui, Merlin entra lentement et prudemment dans l'antre de la Sorcière. Il n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'une jeune femme brune, bien connu du jeune homme se présenta à lui. Le brun perçut un sourire sadique se dessiner sur le visage à la beauté ensorceleuse de son ancienne amie et eut un infime mouvement de recul. Morgana sourit alors davantage et lui dit :

-Et bien mon petit Merlin, tu viens me rendre visite ? C'est gentil à toi...

-Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie et vous qui n'êtes plus mon amie, vous devriez le savoir, répliqua le brun, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Oh, comme c'est dommage..., s'exclama théâtralement la jeune femme, mais, puisque c'est ainsi, je n'ai plus besoin de te faire la conversation inutilement !

-Et bien... je suppose que non, en effet, dit ironiquement Merlin, un sourire purement faux au coin des lèvres.

-Mais dis-moi, tu es venu seul ? Continua cependant Morgana, se rendant compte qu'à part Merlin, elle ne sentait personne l'accompagnant.

-Oui, je suis tout seul et alors ?

-Ce n'est pas très malin de ta part cher Merlin... D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé le jour où ma soeur est morte, siffla méchamment l'ancienne princesse de Camelot, dis-moi la vérité ! Tout de suite !

-Elle est morte, c'est tout, répondit placidement Merlin.

-J'exige de savoir comment ? Commença Morgana, folle de rage, comment est-elle morte ? Comment as-tu, toi, pu t'en sortir ? Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Merlin, vous le savez déjà, je me suis battu en compagnie de Lancelot et Gaius contre Morgause et... elle est morte, acheva le jeune sorcier.

-Ce n'est pas possible que des humains normaux aient pu battre ma chère soeur ! Alors explique-toi ! Persiffla l'enchanteresse.

-Ni Gaius ni moi ne sommes des humains normaux et Lancelot a beau en être un, il n'en reste pas moins un humain formidable.

-Si vous n'êtes pas des humains normaux, qu'êtes-vous dont ? Demanda Morgana, les yeux plissés de colère.

-Je suis Merlin ou Emrys, Sorcier depuis ma naissance, dernier Dragonnier et votre futur assassin ! Déclara solennellement Merlin.

-Toi, un sorcier ? Laisse-moi rire ! S'écria la jeune femme.

-Voulez-vous une preuve ?

-Fais donc, tu n'arriveras à rien !

Pour prouver ses dires, Merlin envoya une boule de feu sur Morgana, engageant ainsi le combat. Ils avaient bien assez tergiverser. Place à ce pourquoi il était là. Plus vite il aurait terminé cette tâche ingrate, plus vite il retrouverait la chaleur des bras d'Arthur. En pensant au blond, la détermination de Merlin atteint son apogée et ses yeux prirent une teinte encore plus dorée qu'à l'accoutumée. La jeune sorcière, furieuse d'avoir failli se prendre la boule de feu, mais l'ayant évité de justesse tourna sa tête face au brun et le regarda haineusement. Le jeune homme, plus du tout gêné par ces regards, car depuis longtemps habitué, lui lança un nouveau sortilège qui fit s'écrouler quelques pierres de la grotte sur sa propriétaire. Celle-ci grogna mais ne se décida toujours pas à attaquer.

Le jeune qui enchainait maintenant sort sur sort, se demanda pourquoi Morgana ne faisait qu'esquiver ou se protéger et ne répliquait pas. Il réfléchit un moment puis arrêta tout mouvement pour regarder en tout sens. Le jeune homme fit bien car une flèche lancée dans sa direction le frôla alors qu'il se baissait pour l'éviter de justesse. La jeune femme sourit sadiquement quand elle vit ses subordonnés arriver en renfort alors que Merlin était toujours tout seul. Elle ordonna à tous ses hommes d'attaquer Merlin en même temps alors qu'elle partait en sens inverse. La jeune homme se dit qu'il était mal barré mais que son ancienne amie n'était qu'une lâche, une couarde.

Alors qu'il se disait cela, la rage envahie ses sens et ses yeux devinrent encore plus dorés. A tel point qu'on les croyait fait d'or pur. Les hommes de Morgana cessèrent un instant de tirer leurs flèches contre Merlin pour regarder le phénomène. Toutefois, bien mal leur en prit car quelques minutes plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougés mais Emrys partait déjà à l'assaut. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et fluides, les hommes de main de la sorcière ne résistèrent pas et chacun hurla son supplice alors que Merlin les envoyer un à un contre la paroi rocheuse, les faisant perdre connaissance, sans pour autant les tuer.

Dès que le dernier de ses opposants, qui le supplia de le laisser tranquille fut à terre, recroquevillé dans un coin de la grotte, Merlin prit bien garde à emporter les arcs, arbalètes et autres flèches pour prendre la même direction que Morgana près d'une demi-heure plus tôt. Le jeune sorcier marcha lentement à travers la grotte, s'enfonçant peu à peu vers l'inconnu et enfin, au bout d'un long moment, il finit par trouver Morgana qui était en train de préparer une sorte de filtre dans un énorme chaudron. Près d'elle, un écran montrait Camelot mais ce qui apeura le plus Merlin fut que l'écran avançait progressivement vers une cible qui paressait inquiète et cherchait quelque chose... ou quelqu'un. Le brun trembla de terreur en voyant son amour... son amant... son aimé... son roi devant l'écran, le cherchant manifestement. Le teint pâle et le regard inquiet.

Le brun reporta ensuite son attention sur Morgana qui n'avait pas encore senti sa présence, visiblement. Elle continuait simplement son breuvage, sans tenir compte de ce qui l'entourait, un immense sourire sadique au coin de ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. S'en fut trop pour Emrys qui entendit soudain une litanie ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une formule sortir des fameuses lèvres. Il se rua sur la jeune femme qui, surprise, se tourna vers lui. La brune soupira agacée et frustrée qu'on la dérange. Cela faisait tout de même trois ans qu'elle travaillait sur cette formule pour nuire à Arthur. Et, aujourd'hui qu'elle allait enfin parvenir à son but, ce sale cloporte de Merlin tentait de l'en empêcher. Elle s'écria alors, folle de rage :

-Pourquoi veux-tu m'arrêter ? N'as-tu pas, toi aussi, Sorcier que tu es, été mis à l'écart pour ne pas révéler tes pouvoirs ? Ne comprends-tu pas la solitude que j'aie endurée, seule, pendant plus de cinq années ? Ne comprends-tu donc pas, Merlin ?

-Si, je comprends parfaitement, pour avoir été seul pendant des années, jusqu'à rencontrer mon meilleur ami, tué par des barbares sous mes yeux. Oui, je vous comprends Morgana, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous sommes pareils ! Je ne tuerais jamais parce que des gens n'ont pas les mêmes croyances que moi... Parce que j'ai été seul durant longtemps, non, je ne tuerais jamais pour ce genre de bagatelles, car à présent, grâce au Roi Arthur, cette mise à l'écart a été révolue en nous acceptant tels que nous sommes. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais je réprouve totalement vos méthodes.

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Uther Pendragon en parlant ainsi, Merlin, répliqua sauvagement la sorcière.

-Non, vous faites erreur en échangeant les rôles. _Vous _n'êtes pas mieux que Uther Pendragon en agissant comme vous le faites. Certes il a mal géré son pays en interdisant la Magie, en la réprimant et en exécutant les opposants, mais n'oubliez pas non plus, qu'il a pris soin de vous lorsque vos parents non plus été aptes à le faire, à leur mort. Il a pris soin de vous comme de sa propre fille.

-Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien ! Hurla-t-elle, il a réprimé mes pouvoirs, il a voulu tuer Mordred, il a fait plusieurs exécutions publiques pour donner exemple. Comment peux-tu le défendre ?

-Je ne le défends en aucun cas, je dis seulement que chaque personne a ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Vous, par exemple, vous étiez ce qu'il y avait de plus douce à Camelot avant de devenir une sorcière sans scrupules envers ceux qui ont été votre famille.

-Ça suffit ! Je ne suis et ne serais jamais comme tu me décris ! Maintenant, comme tu m'as mise en colère, prépare-toi à te battre Merlin ! De cette façon, lorsque je t'aurais vaincu, je pourrais repartir dans cette potion presque terminée pour m'emparer du trône d'Arthur !

Sur ces entrefaites, Morgana passa à l'attaque. Elle envoya un rayon d'énergie qui s'enroula autour de la gorge de Merlin. Le jeune homme, qui commençait à suffoquer, lança un sort à la sorcière pour qu'elle le libère en perdant sa concentration. Cela fonctionna car il sentit de nouveau l'air entrer et sortir de ses poumons, sans plus aucune entrave. L'enchanteresse se releva et essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre meurtrie et répliqua, le regard plein de colère par un sortilège qui envoya valser contre le mur le jeune sorcier. Le brun sentit sa tête cogner douloureusement contre la paroi rocheuse mais se releva rapidement, la tête ensanglantée.

Après s'être relevé, le brun mit ses mains devant lui et, alors que ses yeux brillaient tels de l'or, il prononça une nouvelle formule qui rendit le sol boueux à l'endroit où était Morgana. Le jeune femme regarda à ses pieds, poussa un grognement de rage et tenta de s'extirper de là. Malheureusement pour elle, Emrys, dès qu'elle fut rentrée jusqu'à la taille, rendit à la pierre toute sa rigidité et la jeune femme ne put faire un mouvement avec ses jambes. Seulement, la magicienne lança un sortilège et réussi à sortir de la terre en la faisant imploser. Elle se remit debout et fit face à Merlin qui la regardait sans bouger.

Le jeune homme était très hésitant. En effet, Morgana avait été son amie, il était dur de devoir tuer une amie. Alors il décida qu'au lieu de la tuer, il allait la rendre amnésique et lui prendre tous ses pouvoirs, pour ne pas qu'elle puisse un jour recommencé ce qu'elle avait orchestré. Il se concentra alors, pendant que Morgana préparait un nouvel assaut. Au moment où il finissait de dire sa formule, il en fut de même pour la jeune femme. Leur attaque se rencontrèrent alors en deux filets de couleur différente. Violet foncé pour l'une, argenté pour l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils maintenaient leur attaque le plus possible. Morgana avait la rage de vaincre et voulait à tout prix devenir reine, tandis que, Emrys souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir sauver celle qui fut son amie, et revoir son amour, ne pas qu'il soit blessé. L'or de son regard s'intensifia une fois de plus et son sort prit de l'ampleur. A tel point qu'il surpassa celui de Morgana qui se prit de plein fouet le sortilège d'amnésie du brun. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle s'était évanouie, il lui lança un sortilège qui draina ses pouvoirs en Merlin. Le brun se sentit plus puissant.

Dès qu'il eut fini d'absorber la totalité des pouvoirs de son ancienne amie, il se dirigea vers elle. La jeune femme commença à bouger lentement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sembla désorientée. Elle fixa Merlin d'un regard apeuré mais, comme le brun lui lançait un sourire rassurant, elle se calma légèrement et demanda légèrement affolée :

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Mais surtout, qui suis-je ? Je ne me souviens de rien, que s'est-il passé ?

-Détendez-vous, sourit-il avec compassion, mon nom est Merlin, je suis un sorcier, vous, vous vous appelez Morgana et vous êtes la demi-sœur du Roi Arthur Pendragon de Camelot. Vous avez fait une chute dans cette grotte et avez perdu connaissance et apparemment, la mémoire avec. Je vais vous emmener voir votre demi-frère.

-D'a... d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle toujours désorientée.

Merlin lui sourit une nouvelle fois et la fit sortir en faisant un nouveau tunnel dans la roche pour ne pas que la jeune femme voit les hommes à terre dans l'autre couloir. Il lui sourit, rassurant et lui prit la main pour qu'elle sorte. Quand ce fut fait, il lui demanda de reculer légèrement et appela le Grand Dragon en langue de Dragonnier :

-_Grand Dragon, viens à moi !_

Quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci arriva et en avisant la sorcière, s'apprêta à lui lancer une boule de feu lorsque Merlin ouvrit la bouche vivement :

-_Ne lui faites rien, je lui ai effacé sa mémoire et pris ses pouvoirs, elle est inoffensive et vous l'effrayer._

_-Oh... Puisque c'est comme ça... Je suis heureux que tu aies gagné, jeune sorcier. Sans lui faire le moindre mal, de plus._

-_Elle était mon amie et je ne pouvais pas supporter de la blesser au point de la tuer, alors j'ai cherché une solution durant ces trois ans et j'ai fini par trouver. Vous nous raccompagnez à Camelot, s'il vous plait ?_

_-Bien sûr, nous ne craignons plus rien, alors montez vous deux._

-Dame Morgana, si vous voulez bien me suivre... fit-il gentiment en lui présentant son bras auquel elle s'agrippa avec force, tremblant comme une feuille.

Le trajet se passa rapidement et dans le silence. La jeune fille était très pâle, on sentait bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise et effrayée par sa condition. Merlin lui sourit encore une fois et enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la forêt près de Camelot. Contre toute attente, une voix bien connue du brun se fit entendre, inquiète au possible :

-Merlin !

-Arthur, je vous ai ramené votre demi-sœur.

-Comment ? Mais elle...

-Je vous expliquerez plus tard, en attendant, elle est très effrayée. Elle a perdu la mémoire..., glissa subtilement le brun.

-La mémoire ? Oh..., comprit soudainement le blond, descends-la Merlin, elle doit avoir peur de ce... genre de... transport, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ou... oui, un peu, répondit la jeune femme qui descendit, aidée par le brun.

-C'est pas non plus comme si c'était dangereux non plus, maugréa Emrys.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, en attendant, tu reste mon serviteur, alors, fais ce que je te dis, répliqua Arthur, malicieusement.

-Non, c'est faux ! Je ne suis plus votre serviteur depuis que je suis parti et que vous avez dû me rempla...

-Stop, tais-toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais fait remplacer, le contredit le blond, tu m'es trop précieux pour que je le puisse.

-Oh, Arthur, murmura Merlin, ému, oubliant de ce fait la présence de la jeune femme.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux un moment, puis le Grand Dragon leur fit remarquer que Morgana les attendait et que lui était toujours là. Le brun rougit d'embarras, tandis que le blond ne faisait que se tourner vers celle qui les avait trahis. Il la détailla du regard et voyant sa peur, lui sourit légèrement. Dès que Merlin fut à leur hauteur et le Dragon parti, ils rentrèrent tous trois au château. Morgana fut conduite dans son ancienne chambre et Arthur et Merlin se dirigèrent vers la chambre du premier. Le brun sentait la fatigue de la journée lui retombée dessus, mais il devait expliquer au blond ce qui s'était passé.

Arrivés dans la chambre, le brun se coucha sur le grand lit du Roi en enlevant avec ses pieds ses chaussures. Il attendit que son blond le rejoigne et quand se fut fait, lui expliqua :

-Je lui ai envoyée un sort pour la rendre amnésique et un autre pour lui prendre ses pouvoirs. Elle n'est plus dangereuse et... je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la tuer, elle a été mon amie, hésita Merlin.

-Je te comprends, ne t'en fais pas. J'apprécie ce que tu as fait. Même, je t'en veux tout de même ! S'exclama le blond, renfrogné.

-Je... Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça... mais... je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger, j'avais peur pour vous...

-Merlin, je sais me défendre seul ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu assures mes arrières tout le temps ! La prochaine fois, que tu le veuilles ou non, je viendrai avec toi ! J'ai eu très peur en ne te voyant pas à Camelot ce matin. Peur que tu sois reparti, peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi... peur que tu m'abandonnes...

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mon amour, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Justement, au contraire, je voulais vous rendre heureux..., dit Merlin en baissant la tête.

-Je t'aime Merlin et je ne voudrais pas te perdre... de nouveau, ajouta-t-il.

-Je vous aime aussi Arthur, plus que tout !

Le blond prit le menton du brun entre son index et son pouce et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il lui avait fait une peur bleue, mais maintenant, il était heureux de le retrouver et il ne le laisserai plus partir. Il se mit à califourchon sur son brun et ils continuèrent pendant un long moment à s'embrasser puis, Merlin étouffa un bâillement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son blond qui se recoucha près de lui. Il lui mit ensuite un bras sur l'épaule afin de ramener la tête brune sur son torse imberbe et bientôt ils s'endormirent un léger sourire aux lèvres pour le brun et une moue apaisée pour le blond.

**Fin !**

* * *

**Voilà fin de ce two-shot, j'espère qu'il vous aura, moi en tout cas, cela m'a été plaisant de l'écrire ! =)**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions, bonne année encore une fois, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur ! Et bonne rentrée pour les concernés ! ^^**


End file.
